Landon's Run
by Rogue-Demon
Summary: COMPLETE Landon abandons his life when he's eleven after the death of his parents and an officer. His run takes him to the Brotherhood where he finds friends,enemies,a chance at love,and the demons of his past...
1. Landon's Run

"How can you possibly defend him? He's practically a murderer!"James Keller demands to his wife ignoreing the two children who sit nearby playing. "He's our son...it's not his fault he has those things,"his wife says close to tears studying the boy's hands as he plays. "We can't pretend they're normal children. Karen..."he answers watching the smaller of the two a girl also around ten. "So maybe this is good; their our children." "No, these are some twisted image of our children." Suddenly the boy speaks,"You're going to send us away aren't you?" "Landon, don't get upset..." "You're afraid of us...why,mom? Because we're diffrent?" "Yes, because you have those things and she's just too weird!"James says once more as the two children stand together. "Can't you see past this?"the girl demands quietly looking up at them both in tears. "Oh Candra you have to believe we want you.....you're our kids--" "They're not our kids! They're some horrible image meant to destroy us..." "You can't believe that,"Landon breaks in his eyes suddenly angry. "I do..you will both be taken care of immediately....I've called someone to take you both into careful watch...." "Dad! We're your children..we're not lab specimens!"Landon yells suddenly as the blades on his hands come out. "Landon,don't!"Candra yells trying to hold him away. "They want to make us lab experiments. Do you want people to stare at you and ask questions?"he asks turning to her now and watching the tears fall from her eyes. "No..."she answers before turning and running out. Sirens come suddenly and as he runs out after her cops with guns drawn approach the house. "CANDRA!"he yells not seeing any sight of her. No answers comes except for a cry as the building suddenly catches fire and the screams can be heard from their parents inside. "CANDRA!"Landon yells once more ignoring the cops as his blades re-enter his hands. There is no answer as everything suddenly turns dark as he faints.   
  
  
When Landon awoke he lay in a room with bars and knew that it hadn't been a dream. "Candra?"he questions sitting up and looking around but seeing only cops. So it's true...they really are gone. How could you have done it Candra? Where are you now?he asks in his thoughts willing her to answer. "So the devil's child has finally awoke,"a voice taunts from nearby as he turns. "That's not what I am!" "Then how were you able to destroy the house so easily?"the man demands opening the door and placeing something down. "WE'RE NOT EVIL!"Landon suddenly yells attacking the man as his blades come out. After a few minutes, the man lays dead and Landon runs out now knowing what he just did. I'm alone......I have no one.....I will never love again...I won't lose,he vowes continueing to run........the same run he would continue for many years until the one moment when he'd stop with only memories to guide him through....... 


	2. Insanity

Landon walked slowly along the dark deserted street searching for the one  
  
who'd contacted him about a new cause. It had now been seven years since the night   
in the police station. He'd stayed alone and hadn't allowed anything to come between   
him and his dream: To make normals pay for what happened to him and Candra.  
  
"I was waiting," a figure speaks up emerging from the shadows. "I had   
something to do first......"he answers,"Are you the one who sent for me about the   
letter?" He holds up the annynomous letter he'd recieved earlier that night as the   
figure slowly nods keeping his face covered. "Yes, you seem as if you'd be good for our   
  
group." "What group?" "The Brotherhood of Mutans....or the new Brotherhood of   
Mutans as we're forming." "Explain to me how you people can help me," Landon   
demands keeping his guard up in case the figure tried anything. "You have very good   
gifts and I know about what happened when you were a child." "How do you know   
  
that?"he demands as the blades come out in defense. "We've been watching you...tell  
  
me will you jion us?" "I want to check this thing out first, then maybe..."he says as the   
  
blades go in and he slowly carefully follows the figure toward an old apartment like  
  
building. "Before we move on what is your name?"Landon asks stareing at the cloaked   
  
figure in front of him trying to see their face. "I'm not allowed to say, but call me,   
  
Toad,"the figure says as they enter the building and he is led to a room toward the top.   
"Alright......."his words stop as he notices the people gathered around,"What is this?"   
  
"This, Landon, is the Brotherhood of Mutans...."Toad answers finally dropping the cloak   
  
so his features could be seen fully. After introductions Landon moves toward the door.   
  
"Where are you going?" "You don't own me. I owe you no explanation,"he replies to the   
  
one called Saber before hurrying out into the night.   
  
A new destiny....a chance to belong.....should I take it?he asks in thought to   
  
himself. If it's what you want, Landon, a voice sounding inside his head says sounding   
  
familiar. He stops then speaks recognizing the voice,"Candra?What you died in the   
  
fire!" No, I didn't. I ran before the fire.....she answers in his mind as he leans against   
  
the wall for support. "You can't be alive. It's not possible,"he repeats falling to his   
  
knees as the voice continues. I'm alive; I'm waiting for you. We'll be together again,she  
  
whisphers in his mind as he covers his ears. "NO!You're dead!You're dead!" he   
  
repeats over and over until the voice is gone. Is it actually possible? Only two bodies   
  
were ever found....he asks these questions silently standing to his feet and turning  
  
toward a bar and entering. Landon sat off from everyone after ordering a drink and  
  
watched waiting for something to happen. "Landon, I didn't know you were here," a   
  
voice speaks to his left jarring him from his thoughts. He turned to face Toad, who   
  
wore his cloak once more to cover his strange looks. "Hello, Toad....if you're here to   
  
pressure me about a decision I don't have one yet." "Take as long as you like....we will   
  
wait," Toad speaks before vanishing out the door. "I seriously need therapy now,"he   
mutters.  
  
Candra, are you there?he asks knowing it was probaly just insanity. Yes,   
  
what do you need?she replies in his mind as before. "These people called the   
Brotherhood want me to join them but should I?"he asks aloud walking along with his  
  
eyes downcast. I can't make that decisions, but there is a group called the X-Men   
  
who would help you as well, she answers against his mind. "Well, I believe since I   
  
haven't met them I'll go with the Brotherhood,"he answers changeing directions to  
  
head back toward the Brotherhood HeadQuarters. "I have a decision,"Landon speaks  
  
the second he enters the door as they all turn. "I will join, but no one tells me what to   
  
do or controls my life....If I want to be alone leave me the hell alone, If I want to kill   
  
something then stay away,got it?"he asks purposefully crossing his arms over his   
  
chest. "Deal, as long as you carry out orders your rules will be respected,"Mystique  
  
nods watching him. "Good...now explain about these X-Men,"he says settling himself   
  
against the doorframe. Landon had found his place, he had his mission, but the time   
  
was not up, there's was a still a final fate awaiting him........ 


	3. The Runaway

Landon jumped from the roof and easily slipped through the window only to   
  
come face to face with Toad. "Where the hell have you been?"he demands as Landon  
  
shoves past him to lay on his bed. "I said it before you don't own me. I owe you no  
  
explanation,"he answers dareing the other guy to challenge him. "Landon, Piedro was  
  
looking for you. Something about a new recruit,"Toad scowls glareing at him. "Tell him  
  
I'm here and that he can come to me." "You know, one day you're not gonna have   
  
Saber around to protect you." "I don't need Saber, you frog-like freak,"he answers  
  
sitting up as his blades come out. "Yo, you two knock it off!"Lance suddenly commands  
  
appearing in the door,"we have a new recruit." "And?"both ask with a shrug just as a   
  
girl about their age appears behind him. The girl seemed normal enough except that   
  
she had a slight Toad like appearance and the spikey brown hair with jeans,   
  
trainers,red shirt, and black fishnet shirt she wore made her appear stranger. "Hello,"  
  
Toad grins,"I'm Toad....the man." Landon and Lance both snort as Tara just gapes at  
  
him,"what?" "Tara, this is Toad and Landon,"Lance introduces nodding to the girl then   
  
to the two of them. "Yo...."Tara says quietly seeming slightly set off from them in a   
  
weird way. "Hello Tara,"Landon yawns,"Can I sleep now?" "That was rude, but no   
  
Saber wants to see us for a mission,"Toad grins walking out as the others follow. "Oh,   
  
the joy,"he mutters sarcastically following them into the big meeting room at the house.  
  
He leans against the doorjam as the others sit and Tara crouches in a corner almost  
  
as if she's afraid of them. "Anyways, now that you've all met our new recruit it's time   
  
for our new mission,"Saber announces scanning his eyes over all the members. "Fine,   
  
what is this new mission?"Tara demands watching him. "There's a child at the   
  
institute that we need. It'll be easy to get her since tonight they're having their   
  
halloween party and everyone'll be in costume,"he continues ignoring her. "Ok....give us   
  
some info on this child we have to get,"Landon nods makeing a mental note to check   
  
out the party just for fun. "Well her name's Angel,she's 5, she's also the youngest sou  
l   
reaper ever, and we need her since she can pretty much control life and death,"he   
  
continues watching them all,"You have your mission. Go to it." "So we're kidnapping a   
  
five-year old child?"Tara scoffs turning and hopping out as the other members leave.   
  
"This is just wack,"Landon sighs exiting through the front door and hurrying toward  
  
the institute but watching Toad and Tara leap over the roof tops. Shoulda known he'd  
  
make a move on the new recruit. He does it to every girl that joins us and soon they  
  
leave, Landon thinks with a smirk,"What is this world coming to?" Yes, what is it  
  
coming to, brother dearest, Candra asks as he reaches the doors. "When I learn I   
  
will let you know,Candra....."he answers pushing open the door and entering the same   
  
time as Toad. "You....."both growl in unision, but walk past each other searching for the  
  
child. Finally, he spotted the child that seemed right....she was dressed in a green and   
  
black dress and was with an older girl maybe their age in jeans and a red halter top.   
  
He had to admit the kid was cute and she seemed normal enough, but already Toad  
  
was moving in and he could see Tara crawling along the roof toward them. Landon   
  
walked over to the girl and struck up a conversation drawing her attention away from   
  
Tara who now silently leapt to the floor moving toward them. He'd just about run out  
  
of things to discuss when she made her move catching both by suprise and catching   
  
the child with one arm around her throat. "Let her go!"the girl commands turning as   
  
blades identical to her own come out of her hands. "Very nice, Tara,"he grins moving   
  
to her side putting out his own blades as Angel bites Tara. "Ow!The little bitch bit me!"  
  
she yells hitting just the right spot on her neck to knock her out. "Anyone moves and I'll  
  
break her neck I swear,"she says backing out as Toad and Landon follow covering her.  
  
"What do you want with her?She's only 5!"another guy around the same age says   
  
joining the first girl who stood with her blades out. "We have orders...."Landon says  
  
following Tara out as she shirfts the child onto her shoulder and the three run. He   
  
could hear their voices yelling after them, but continued to run back until they reached  
  
the door. "I'll take her to Saber,"he announces taking the child from her arms and   
  
moving toward the meeting room where he met Saber. "Good we have the child....you  
  
have done well Landon." "Go tell it to Tara; she's the one who got her,"he answers   
  
setting the child down and walking back to his room. "Very well...Landon watch her   
  
while I go speak to Tara,"Saber commands walking out as he turns and re-enters. The  
  
child slowly awakes and begins to cry at the site of him,"I don't wanna be here! I want   
  
to be back with Nanaki and my uncle!" Landon closed his eyes at her tears,"Ok, kid   
  
you'll see them soon...Want me to teach you a game until you can go back?" "Yes...."  
  
the little girl says after a moment wipeing the tears from her eyes. "OK...here just   
  
listen to me explain it, then we'll play ok?"he says and after her nod he explains about   
  
the game and after a few minutes the two begin to play.   
  
  
About an hour later, two figures darken the door of the room and he looks up.  
  
"NANAKI!UNCLE KADANCE!"Angel yells happily standing to go to them, but he grabs  
  
her arm stopping her as his blades come out on one hand. "She's just a child let her  
  
go,"the one she called Kadance says as the girl's blades come out-identical to his own.  
  
"Sorry, but I have orders to keep her here.."Landon mutters but stops as the tears  
  
begin to fall from her eyes. How could you do this, Landon?Candra demands in his   
  
mind sounding angry and very near. "It was a mistake,"he mutters as the blades go in   
  
and the three just stare at him. How could you kidnap a child?Just so you'd have a   
  
place to belong....How could you Landon? "I'm sorry! It wasn't meant to be like that!"   
  
"Please let me go,"Angel cries through her tears and releases her remembering the  
  
night that he'd 'lost' Candra and the tears she'd cried. "TAKE HER AND GO!"his voice  
  
echos across the building to everywhere as the guy picks up the child and the three   
  
take off. It's still not right, Landon....Candra whisphers in his mind as he slumps against   
  
the wall covering his ears,"NO NO NO NO! Stop, Stop judging me!" "What the hell just  
  
happened to our hostage, Landon?"Tara demands appearing at the door afterwhile  
.   
He shrugs in answer and pushes past her heading toward his room. "Dude, what's   
  
with your eyes?"Toad questions and he knew the blood tears as part of his half demon  
  
blood had come. "Nothin' that concerns you......"he growls slamming the door to his   
  
room loudly. "Bastard,"Toad mutters then storms off to his room leaving Tara alone in  
  
the hall. He knew she's hit her head against the wall at the thunk then sent her a  
  
message,Don't do that.....Tara come here. She cautiously appears in the   
  
doorway,"Maybe I like banging my head into walls when I'm utterly confused and yo?"  
  
"I let the hostage go because of my sister...." "You have a sister?" "Have? Had? Is there  
  
a diffrence really?" "Not really.....but what's the eye thing?" "Part demon....if I get too   
  
upset I cry blood tears. Let me guess, now you think I'm evil right?"he demands   
  
sounding bitter. "Why would I?You don't appear evil." "My parents sure thought I was...  
  
ask them. Oh wait, they're dead,"he growls mockingly. "That makes it kinda hard to   
  
ask 'em,"she replies earning a smirk and shrug from him, but no other comment.   
  
"Sure....look when Saber asks about the hostage escapeing it was all me got it?"   
  
"Yeah, you know you're gonna get killed right?"she asks moving once more into her  
  
crouching position on guard for something obviously. "Not my problem." "What is your  
  
problem?" "Nothin', why should I care for anyone else? No one's cared for me, except  
  
her." "Is this more about that stupid dead sister of yours?"Toad mocks appearing at  
  
the door. Something in Landon snapped and he jumped from the bed pinning Toad to  
  
the wall with one arm and pressing his blades firmly into his throat. "If you ever speak  
  
of my sister in that manner again....I swear on my life I will kill you, do you have it, Toady   
  
boy?"he demands as Tara back away obviously not used to the fights that went on here  
  
daily. "Landon....um not threatening members,"she says quietly. Toad coughs then   
  
mutters,"Fine...let me go now." "There he promised let him go,"she mutters backing  
  
away from them once more. "Remember that,"Landon growls inserting his claws into  
  
his hand and turning. He storms out aware of their voices and the fact that they could  
  
probaly both kill him with a whip of those long frog-like tounges. But strangely he   
  
stormed out without any problems,"I could have killed him, Candra. For mocking you   
  
like that." And so you shall if you wish, Landon, she answers her voice holding a strange  
  
evil laughing sound that he really found disturbing. "Candra, are you really here or is   
  
this just insanity?" You're a smart guy; what do you think it is?she asks her voice   
  
already fadeing to show conversation over. "I will find you again, and I will make them   
  
pay whether it means killing the brotherhood or working with them,"he vowes walking  
  
down the dark stree with no real destination. He'd met the runaway, they'd fought, but  
  
now he'd need her more than ever to unlock the secrets......of his past demons........ 


	4. Past Demons

Landon walked along in his usual bad mood now since he'd gotten into an   
  
argument with Candra. She'd stopped talking to him altogether and he was really   
  
beginning to believe the insanity kick now. He entered one of the more mutan tolerable   
  
bars in town, and sat to have a drink; finally he decided to try speaking to Candra again.   
"Hey, Candra,"he mutters not carrying that people were stareing at him as he waited   
  
for her to answer. I thought we weren't talking?she demands against his mind her   
  
voice sounding angry. "Maybe we are, maybe we aren't,"he shrugs. Still confusing as   
  
ever she answers sounding slightly less angry. "So are you dead and this is insanity or   
  
are you alive and trying to tell me something?"he questions not noticing Tara who   
  
walks in and sits down at the back. I've said it before, Landon, you're smart...what do  
  
you think it is?she asks her voice already fadeing. "I think I'm insane...he mutters   
  
glareing at some guy who was giving him this weird look. "Why don't you and I get to  
  
know each other?"a guy's voice says jarring him into turning around. The guy was   
  
leaned over Tara who sat with her cloak on as usual trying to convince her of   
  
something, but she kept pulling away. Finally, he left and Landon moved over to speak   
  
to her mostly just as a way to piss her off. "Admirer?"he asks leaning against the   
  
booth with a smirk as she glares at him. "Get away from me....."she scowls standing  
  
and going to move past him. He caught her wrist with a smirk,"How about we talk for   
  
once?" "I'm not talking to you now let go!"she scowls pushing him away from herself to   
  
no avail. "When we're done talking,"he smirks kissing her just to see her reaction. She   
  
starts to bring her knee up, but he pins it easily,"Bad reaction." Tara's eyes darken   
  
angrily and she moves to spit the green goo stuff-like Toad at him, but he ducks it with   
  
a smirk. "Will you just let me go!?!?"she demands kneeing him and beginning to climb   
  
up the wall on her hands. Landon straightens after a few minutes then crosses his   
  
arms watching her then speaks,"What if I'd been Toad?" He notices her stop of motion   
  
and the look in her eyes at the mention of her relationship with Toad,"What?" "What if   
  
I'd been Toad and had kissed you?" "What do you care?" "I thought you were cute..."   
  
"Cute?" "Yeah probaly in a twisted, demented way....."he shrugs as she jumps down.   
  
"I'm confused...and I'm leaving,"she mutters walking out as he follows a few minutes   
  
later. "Candra?"he asks not noticing Tara who jumps along the rooftops above him.  
  
Yes?she questions as he smiles slightly. "Why won't you reveal the truth to me about   
  
what you are?" I have my reasons, Landon. "Well I'm tired of your reason not being   
  
shown to me!" In due time....when I feel you're ready to deal with it,she says makeing   
  
him angry.   
  
  
  
"He's has more mental problems then I do,"Tara shakes her head watching   
  
Landon below her. It's not very nice to listen to private conversations, a voice suddenly   
  
says against her mind startling her. "Ah! A new voice!"she covers her ears as the   
  
voice continues. You, you play with his mind, you try to confuse him, I won't let you hurt   
  
him..... "STOP!"she yells as Landon looks up. "Hello, Tara...." "GET THIS VOICE OUT OF   
  
MY HEAD!"she demands. She watched as he climbed the wall useing his blades for   
  
support then spoke,"Candra, leave her alone!" Tara began to breath normal again and   
  
uncovered her ears as the voice vanished completely. "Better?"he asks but she turns   
  
and leaps off over the rooftops away from him in confusion. She jumped down in a dark   
  
alley and stands there trying not the think about the voice or anything else for that   
  
matter. I'm not gone, Tara.....the voice returns more angry then before makeing her  
  
cover her ears. "NO STOP!"she commands hitting her head against the wall and   
  
knocking herself unconscience as Candra's voice faded laughingly.   
  
  
  
Landon walked along muttering to himself since Candra wasn't speaking to   
  
him, but stopped seeing Toad kneeled over something. "What are you doing, idiot?"he   
  
asks walking over and is suprised to see Tara laid out cold on the ground,"DUDE! You   
  
killed her." "Nuh uh....I found her like this!" "Let's get her back then...."Landon nods as   
  
Toad picks her up and they start back. "Put me down!"Tara suddenly speaks up   
  
wakeing and struggling to get put down. "When we get back,"Toad answers as Landon   
  
rolls his eyes. "NO!NOW!" He carefully puts her down once they reach the house then   
  
she storms in to clean the blood up as Landon and Toad go to the kitchen. They argue   
  
for a little while about something then Tara's footsteps are heard in the hallway, and   
  
both stop. "We'll finish this later,"Toad scowls stomping off with a wave from Landon.   
  
He waited 'til he was sure Tara was alone then entered the hall,"I need your help, Tara."  
  
"You need my help?!?"she demands staring at him in shock and confusion. "Yeah,   
  
you're the only person she's ever spoken to since she started doing the mind thing...."   
  
"So you want me to help you with your so-called dead sister?" "Basically....will you help   
  
me?"he asks watching her for any sign of her trying to run or something. "Help you   
  
with what?" "Help me find her and learn why she's hiding.....will you?" "I'll help as much   
  
as I can....."she sighs heading toward the computer room. Landon nodded and slowly   
  
followed her leaning over the back of her chair, and watching as she hacked into the   
  
police records. "Alright, what's her full name?"Tara demands looking up at him.   
  
"Candra Elizabeth Keller." She nods and types it in, then scans the files finally clicking  
  
on the correct name. "What's it say about her?"he demands wanting to know the  
  
truth about his past more than ever. "She was last seen at her job yesterday." "Alright,   
  
does it have an address for her?" "Yeah, it's 718 Crowder Street...."she says as he   
  
hastily scribbles the address onto a sheet of paper. "Thanks, you've helped me more   
  
than you'll ever know....."he smiles/smirks,"If anyone ask about me family buissness?"   
  
"Yeah, sure just go now...."she answers with a sigh.   
  
  
  
Landon finally reached the house where Candra should be and he felt her   
  
voice echo in his mind, You shouldn't have come. "I want the truth....I'm gonna find out   
  
what happened the night of the fire." He slowly walked into the house heading toward   
  
the sound of her voice, I warned you Landon. I'm not responsible for your past   
  
demons.... "I have to know....." 


	5. Broken Promise

Landon slowly entered the house where Candra's voice had drawn him too   
  
listening to the silent echo of her words. "I'm not responsible for your past demons...."   
  
He'd been wondering what she'd meant since he'd arrived at the house and heard the   
  
echo of the haunting words. "Candra!!"he yells listening to the echo of his voice. This   
  
way Landon...a voice speaks to his mind not sounding like his sister, but more like   
  
another figure of his past. "Neo?"he demands confused as to how his cousin could   
  
have survived after all the years. Neo had been his only companion once he'd run, but   
  
had abandoned him only a few years after for an elite group that promised him anything   
  
he wanted. "Yes?"Neo replies materializing in front of him to lean against the  
  
staircase. "Where's my sister?" "Candra? Oh she's here, but she can't talk now."   
  
Landon's eyes narrow and he glares at him before pinning the other guy against the   
  
wall and pressing his blades against his throat. "I swear if you've hurt her...."he trails   
  
off letting that statement sink into his mind. "Why would I hurt someone as sweet as   
  
Candra? Oh yes.....if you don't leave here now I promise she will die." "Why can't I see   
  
her she's been searchin' for me!" "No...she doesn't want to see you now leave before   
  
you lose her for real...."Neo commands his eyes narrowing as he forms a ball of fire in   
  
one hand. "I'm gone for now, but if she calls again you won't be able to stop me,"he   
  
scowls pulling his claws away, but slicing a long line into his cousin's face,"Remember   
  
that, Neo." With those words he turns and walks out speaking briefly to Candra,"Don'   
  
be afraid. I won't lose you again." He walks out heading back to the BH only to be   
  
found first by Saber. "Where have you been?"Saber demands glaring at him. "I had   
  
family buisness to attend to, not that it's any of your buisness..."Landon growls walking   
  
past him and continuing on. "You're not as important as you think you are Landon....."  
  
Saber threatens gaining no reaction.   
  
  
  
Tara was standing on the roof of the BH Headquarters after another fight   
  
with Toad. "Why are you on the roof?"Landon asks dropping down behind her as she   
  
turns to face him. "Just gettin' some air. Why are you back?" "Candra won't allow me   
  
to see her right now,"he says studying her. "Oh....ok." "Toad problems again?" "Yeah..."   
  
"Why won't you have a relationship with him?" "Cause you can tell by looking at him   
  
that it would only be a one night stand." "Right....yeah so what can you tell by looking at   
  
me?"he asks stepping closer to her mostly just to bug her but curious too. "Um that   
  
you're hungry for...um apple crisp. I'll go make some...."she nods and jumps down going   
  
in quickly.   
  
  
Landon smiled a minute and stood there then jumped down heading in. He   
  
was suprised when he walked into the kitchen to find Tara cooking apple crisp. "Hmm..  
  
apple crisp?"he asks walking up behind her. "Yeah..couldn't offer without havin'   
  
any,"she mutters turning back to placing it in the oven. "Right...."Landon nods and sits   
  
down on the counter balancing a nearby knife on the back of his hand. After a few   
  
minutes, Tara sits down beside him and watches for a minute. He pays no attention   
  
to her keeping his attention on the knife he was balancing. She spit out some of that   
  
green goo-like stuff knocking the knife off as it cut a deep slit into his hand. "Ow,   
  
damn..."he scowls. "Sorry..."she apologizes hastily as he hops down and begins to   
  
bandage his hand after cleaning off the blood. He shrugs moving back over to sit on   
  
the counter again as she studies the bandage. "Does it hurt?" "No it tickles...."he   
  
answers with evident sarcasm. "Sorry...." "TARA! LANDON! TOAD!MEETING NOW!"   
  
Mystique yells coming in from outside and from the sound of it dropping something on   
  
the meeting room table. "Hmm.....that must be somethin' big..."Landon grins vanishing   
  
out as she follows with rolled eyes. As he walked into the meeting room and sat at the   
  
table with the others he noticed the figure laying there and recognized her. "Not   
Nanaki again,"he mutters recognizing Saber's neice who'd skipped the brotherhood for   
  
X-Men awhile back. "Yes.....now she'll be awake soon." "Just great,"he says the same   
  
time as Toad watching her move. "Oh no....."Nanaki scowls sitting up and glaring at   
  
them all upon realizing where she was. "Hey Nanaki,"Saber smiles holding out a hand   
to her. "Don't touch me....."she says standing as her eyes darken to red. "Oh hell....."  
  
Landon says it recognizing the action too well. "What is it?"Tara demands looking at   
  
him in confusion. "Split Personality...Celesta isn't very nice." "We said we didn't want   
  
to be here, didn't we, Uncle Vic?"Nanaki/Celesta scowls glaring at them before taking   
  
off outside. "GO AFTER HER!"Saber booms making him jump up. "Riight.....well let's   
  
get to it,"Toad sighs as they all take off outside to find her. "CELESTA! GET BACK   
  
HERE!"he commands taking off outside as Landon walks slowly behind him. He arrived   
  
just in time to watch Tara catch Celesta's ankle with her tounge only to have the end of   
  
it sliced off. Celesta takes off with Toad close as he moves to kneel by Tara,"hey you   
  
ok?" "Mah tounge...."she mutters even though her tounge is bleeding badly. "You gotta   
  
get it cleaned up...."he says pulling off his brown leather jacket and wrapping it around   
  
the end of her tounge,"Come back to the insitute with me." She starts to reply, but then   
  
just follows him back to the insitute and to the hospital room/wing. "Sit,"Landon   
  
commands pushing her into a chair and getting a bandage and some other stuff for   
  
her tounge.   
  
  
  
Tara was busy over the next few minutes after Landon bandaged her tounge   
  
trying to figure out how to put it back in her mouth. "How'd ya know dat?"she asks   
  
watching him begin to put the stuff up with his back to her. "One of the few things I   
  
remembered from being a mercenery before,"he shrugs turning at last to face her.   
  
"How long do I gotta wear this?"she asks not liking the feel of it. "I guess it can come   
  
off whenever you feel the blood stop,"he shrugs leaning against the counter. She nods   
  
and carefully removes the bandage as it quits bleeding and then puts her tounge back   
  
in her mouth how it belongs. He's not so bad.......Tara thinks standing and walking off   
  
to the kitchen.   
  
  
Landon waited a day before approaching Tara again when he saw her in the   
  
kitchen. "Hey, how ya feelin?"he questions walking over and leaning beside her.   
"Alright, doesn't hurt too much...."she answers glancing at him then turning back to   
  
studying something. "Can I ask you something?" "If you have to have to...."she answers   
  
not looking up. "Fine....."he hesitates a moment then kisses her waiting for her   
reaction. She does nothing as he figured then as he turns to go she turns him around   
  
and kisses him before jumping up onto the ceiling. "Why are you on the ceiling?" "Um..  
  
I just am?"she replies. "Right.....I have some work to do with my family,"Landon nods   
  
walking off to the computer room in silence.   
  
  
-Landon had allowed himself to do the one thing he promised never to-love again....what   
more could possibly happen?- 


	6. Protect and Serve?

Landon woke late in the night to the sound of voices coming from the hell and   
went to see what was up. He was suprised to see Saber and Mystique standing not   
  
far from his room talking in low voices that he could barely hear. "We've kept it from   
  
him this long, we'll keep it from him forever...."Mystique says this with a look of defiance   
  
in her eyes. "He deserves to know the truth,"Saber growls in response flexing his hand   
  
into a fist on impulse. "How do you tell a child you set-up the night they lost their only   
  
family?"Mystique demands crossing her arms. "Honestly!"Saber roars with something   
  
close to murder in his eyes. What child are they talking about?he wonders carefully   
  
pushing the door shut and pulling his shirt and jacket on before climbing out the   
  
window, Tara?No....Maybe Toad......certainly not me....what happened to us was purely   
  
Candra and me...... What's on your mind, Landon?Candra questions obviously confused   
  
by the jumble of thoughts running through his confused mind. "Saber and Mystique are   
  
hiding something from one of us,"he answers walking along and finally reaching a park.   
  
Do you think it involves you?she questions entering his mind more fully as he lays down   
  
on a bench closing his eyes. "Hell I don't know, Candra.....what if the fire and killing our   
  
parents wasn't really us? What if it was set- up just so at least one of us would end   
  
up with these...people?"his voice is bitter and he digs his nails into the palm of one of   
  
his hands. You can't really believe that. You're smarter than that Landon,she quietly   
  
whisphers showing him she's not entirely convinced. "Since when is Neo a part of your   
  
life?"he demands suddenly remembering the house. He showed up one day claiming   
  
he could protect me from the system as he called it. "The system? What the hell is   
  
that?" He never told me, just said no matter he'd protect me as long as I served him...  
  
Landon noted the sadness in his sister's words and wanted more than ever to see her   
  
for real. "Why can't I see you?!?"he demands suddenly furious at himself, Neo, his   
  
parents, the police, and God help him he hated hismelf. I told you it's not safe, she   
  
replies her voice beginning to fade. "Why do you always get to chose when our   
  
conversations end?"he demands standing even though her voice was completly gone.   
  
"Well look at this, the freak show's in town and one of the freaks escaped,"a voice to   
  
his left taunts catching his attention and making him turn as his blades exit. "Yeah,   
  
another mutated freak,"a second voice says as he faces the guys who stand in front   
  
of him now- obviously an anti-mutan gang. Landon says nothing only turns and starts to   
  
walk off, only to be stopped by one of them grabbing his arm, "Hey we're not finished   
  
with you yet." He felt the change before he officially began it....his eyes darkened to   
  
their demonic red, his blades strengthened, and he lost all control of his emotions or   
  
actions and the demon took over. "Now you shall go through the hell I've been in....."he   
  
growls his voice now deeper with more anger as he turns ramming his blades into the   
  
other guy's stomache then ripping them out along with half of his stomache. "You   
  
bastard,"another member says moving forward with a knife in his hand. Landon says   
  
nothing but dodges as the knife nearly hit him and slashed his claws across the guy's   
  
face leaving deep blood red scar-like marks. The fight continues until finally all the   
  
members of the gang lay dead in pools of blood. "Landon?"a voice behind him   
  
questions sounding slightly confused and upset. He quickly shook his head returning   
  
his eyes to their normal green then turned with a smile,"Hello, Tara." "What did you do   
  
to them?"she asks staring at the bodies in something he guessed to be shock and   
  
horror/confusion. He bites his lip then answers,"They tried to attack me and I   
  
defended myself that's all." "Looks like you did alot more than defend yourself,"she   
  
replies quietly looking at him with something he would only call fear. "I'm sorry when I   
  
get to fighting I just can't control it....I'm sorry,"he says moving over and kissing her   
  
quickly on the lips as he turns her away from the bodies. "Alright...meeting at head-  
  
quarters,"Tara replies not pulling out of his arms. "What is it this time?" "Dunno....  
  
Saber refuses to say until all members are present." "Then we should get back,  
  
shouldn't we?"he smiles taking her hand and pulling her back toward headquarters.   
  
Landon could feel slight resistance from her, but pushed it out of his mind   
  
concentrating on what Saber could possibly have to tell them.   
  
  
  
Tara waited until they'd reached headquarters then pulled away from Landon   
  
and quickly sat off by herself in the meeting room. The side of him she'd just seen in   
  
the park was one that she didn't fear, but she didn't like it either. She had to force   
  
herself not to draw away when he sat on the arm of the chair beside her and played   
  
with a strand of her hair. "I figured since you've all done such good jobs on your   
  
missions there won't be any for tonight; you all have a free night,"Saber says leaning   
  
over the table and studying them all. "Dude, seriously?"Toad grins looking up for the   
  
first time. "Yeah, just get out of here for the night." Tara nodded and stood to go, but   
  
stopped as Landon caught her arm. "Come out with me tonight, Tara,"he says   
  
watching her carefully. "Um....to where?" "Bar." "Ask me later...."she mutters and pulls   
  
away walking out.   
  
  
  
Candra listened through Landon's mind to the conversation and smiled   
  
knowing it would be only a matter of time. She waited until she was sure that Tara was   
  
alone in the hangar working on the jet, then spoke. Where's my brother? "I dunno....  
  
said he had work to do." Tell me, do you love him?Candra demands angrily hating Tara   
  
for being able to get emotions out of her brother. "Don't you know the answer to that,   
  
O voice of Candra?"Tara replies sarcastically. Don't make me have to cause you   
  
enough pain to force you into telling me. "It certainly seems that way....." Well, he'll   
  
never love you back, Tara,Candra replies angry at her brother for even thinking of caring   
  
again. "That may be, then it would be an unreliquented love(a person loves someone   
  
but the person who is loved doesn't love them back)." That was all she could take and   
  
quickly faded her voice only to sit in anger.......  
  
  
"Who were you talking to?"Landon questions jumping down from the top of   
  
the hangar and landing not far from Tara. "Your sister." "What she want?" "To know   
  
where you were." "And what did you say?" "That you were working." "Good.....come   
  
here,"he says holding out a hand to her. "Why?"Tara asks walking over to him. "Turn   
  
around and put your back to me." She stared at him a minute hesitating then did as he   
  
told her to. Landon smiled and placed his arms around her waist and resting his chin   
  
against her shoulder. He could feel her hesitation but she didn't try to move out of his   
  
arms as he figured she would. "Will you come out with me tonight?"he asks again   
  
making sure to brush his lips against the side of her face. "Where to?" "The bar I was   
  
talkin' about before, will you?" "Sure...." "I'll be by your room about 7 then ok?"he asks   
  
starting to release her. "Alright." Landon smiled and jumped down kissing her quickly   
  
before walking out as if he owned the place. He'd just reached outside when Candra   
  
decided to speak, Landon, I need you. "Candra, normally I'd be overjoyed but right now   
  
go to hell,"he mutters walking off toward the institute. She's havin' an effect on you isn't   
  
she?his sister demands with such force he fell to his knees. "Stop it, you're driving me   
  
further away by doin' that......"he moans feeling the change already happen. He felt his   
  
eyes darken, his blades strengthen, and the demon once more came out. See you   
can't control it, Landon; and what if you hurt your precious Tara?Candra mocks even as   
he continues trying to regain control of his emotions and actions. "Landon, are you ok?"   
  
Tara questions coming up behind him and placing one hand to his shoulder as he finally   
  
manages to stand. He didn't realize his actions as he turned ready to hit whoever had   
  
interrupted him at this moment. The fear in her eyes stopped him moments from   
hitting her and he returned to himself, rather then the demon. I almost hurt her....I can't   
  
take that risk again!Landon thinks turning and running from the brotherhood, from the   
  
home he'd known for the last while, and the one person who'd managed to break his   
  
walls down.......  
  
  
  
~+~+~Landon's finally hit rock bottom.......is his and Tara's relationship strong enough to survive through his decision?~+~+~ 


	7. Child of the Streets

Landon didn't stop running until he reached the old apparantly unused house just over   
  
three blocks from the Brotherhood headquarters. He sat down on the steps and just   
  
rested his head on his arms trying to remember why he ever ran in the first place. His   
  
mind was clouded as it usually was after his demon side had forced it's way out. The   
  
look of fear in Tara's eyes brought it all rushing back he groaned quietly digging his nails   
  
into his arms. After another hour or so-he wasn't sure he slowly stood and made his   
  
way into the house beginning to look around for any sign. "Hello?"he calls stomping up   
  
the steps and feeling the brokeness beneathe his weight; it brought a smile to his face.   
  
No answer came except for more creaks and groans from within the house as he   
  
moves further up checking out the rooms. "Perfect......alone and isolated, but without   
  
Tara,"Landon mutters flopping down on one of the couches and coughing on a mouthful   
  
of dust. Before he realized it he'd fallen asleep oblivious to the small figure that stood   
  
watching him silently from her hiding place......  
  
  
  
Takira watched the guy who'd come into the house from her hiding place   
  
beneathe one of the sofas. Benji, where are you?she asks telepathically worried about   
  
what the guy would do if he were to find her. The thought of being hit as her father   
  
used to made tears come to her eyes and she curled her arms around her knees   
  
pressing her face into them. I wonder who Tara is, she thinks remembering his words   
  
about alone without Tara. Takira sighed wondering what could be keeping her brother  
  
away for two full days. She fought down her thoughts of panic that he'd left her finally,   
  
but watched the guy instead and how he slept not very peacefully. I wonder if he's just   
  
a runaway or if he's one of us..............  
  
  
Landon was awoke later after dark in the dark house by the sound of crying   
  
and sat up. It was coming from under one of the sofas and sounded like a child;   
  
memories of his sister's tears and also the child from the institute, Angel came back   
  
and he felt sick. Quietly without a sound he moved to where it was coming from and   
  
knelt smiling slightly when he saw the small child sitting there. She couldn't have been   
  
more than five or six and her head was bowed over her knees and she was obviously   
  
the one crying. "Hey, kid, what's wrong?"he questions feeling uncomfortable but   
  
curious too. "He left.....my brother left and never came back,"she sobs into her arms   
  
as Landon began to feel sorry for her. "Hey it's alright.....I'm sure he'll be   
back......"Landon said comfortingly getting his first real look at her as she looks up at   
  
him. She was a cute kid he had to admit; she had brown hair that hung way to low over   
  
her eyes but he could see they were light blue. She was dressed in faded blue jeans   
  
and a yellow t-shirt along with old sneakers. "What's your name, Kid?" "Takira Lucife...."  
  
she said quietly climbing out and allowing him to see how small she was. "Takira.....  
  
pretty name.....I"m Landon; here sit down,"he said picking her up and putting her down   
  
on the couch. "So you do have more compassion, Landon.....it's not just Tara,"a voice   
  
said at his back. Landon didn't have to turn to know the voice that had haunted his   
  
thoughts and nightmares. "Hello, Candra............................"  
  
  
  
  
`Family Reunion?` 


	8. Answering the Questions

Landon turned and knew in an instant that the girl before him was his sister. Her eyes   
  
were the same dark green as his and her hair was the color of his and still shoulder-  
  
length, but her eyes showed the change. "It's been years,"he tells her studying how   
  
appeared so little she almost looked sick. He felt Takira pull back and brushed his hand   
  
over her hair,"It's ok, Takira." "You still care too much; I thought Tara was just a phase,   
  
but the child,"Candra's true voice was quiet as she approached him. Landon sat down   
  
continuing to play with the child's hair, but spoke to his sister,"What happened that   
  
night, Candra?" "I ran because I was afraid and I thought you'd hate me for killing Mom   
  
and Dad." "I couldn't hate you, but why did you seem so weak before? Speaking only to   
  
my mind through thoughts?"Landon questions stilling his hand as Takira begins to fall   
  
asleep. "I lost most of my powers and will to live to Neo, but there's a way to return   
  
them and me completely." He buised himself with moving the child to lay more   
  
comfortably and wondered what Tara would think. "How can you be whole again?"he   
  
demands but is interrupted by a voice from downstairs yelling for him. "TARA!I'M UP   
  
HERE!"he yells down to her forgetting his family reunion with Candra. "Why'd you run   
  
off before?"Tara asks after mounting the stairs and stopping just in front of him.   
  
Candra remains silent her eyes one them both. "You were afraid of me; I couldn't stand   
  
seeing your fear of me." "Landon, I never was afraid of you, but you raising your hand to   
  
me brought back memories. I.......Who are they?"Tara's eyes move from Candra to   
  
Takira then back to Candra and she mouths the word, Candra. "Tara, this is my twin   
  
sister, Candra....Candra, I believe you know Tara or at least her mind,"he says moving to   
  
Takira's side as she stirs muttering,"Sleep, Takira. No one can hurt you here...." He   
  
brushed his hand over hair once more as Tara questions,"Who's the child?" "Takira   
  
Lucife; I found her. She's alone as I was, but I can now have my sister back." "How?"   
  
"There's one thing you must do to save me from Neo,"Candra repeats watching him   
  
with Takira. "Which is?"Tara demands appearing slightly annoyed. Landon moved to   
  
her and put his arms around her waist, and whisphering,"Relax a little." "You have to   
  
sacrafice and innocent." "What do you mean an innocent?" "A human without any flaws   
  
or problems; namely, a child,"her gaze moves to his sleeping Takira. "To get you back   
  
I have to kill the child?"Landon asks feeling sick at the thought of harming the image of   
  
himself that he'd found in Takira. HIs arms tightened around Tara as she moved as if   
  
to do something about her words. "There's got to be a diffrent way, Candra,"he   
  
mumbles pulling away from Tara and moving to watch Takira,"She's too important to   
  
give up. I won't do it." Even as he speaks the words he could feel the wanting for his  
  
sister come back. It must have shown in his eyes because as he set Takira off in a   
  
diffrent part of the room the one he loved spoke,"You can't honestly kill a child even for   
  
her, Landon......."   
  
  
  
  
  
~+~+~Landon's final decision is here : his sister or an innocent child with nothing done   
wrong and a life barely begun. Will he be able to live with the choice?~+~+~ 


	9. Decision?

Landon still wasn't sure he'd heard his sister right as he turns to her. "There's another   
  
way right? I'll give you anything, but not her." "Landon, I've searched seven years for a   
  
way other than that, but there's not one,"Candra replies quietly staring down. Tara's   
  
sudden movement startled them both as did her words,"You can't do this to him! You   
  
can't make him chose you or her." She points to Takira who is still asleep, but moves   
  
slightly every few minutes. "This isn't your concern, Tara,"Candra answers standing as   
  
her eyes darken in a way his own did from time to time. "The hell it isn't! I love him and   
  
I'm not going to let you destroy his heart or mind!" "Tara, this is between us.....it's not   
  
involved with anything between us,"Landon says moving over to her and placing his   
  
arms around her and hugging her as he kisses her. Tara brings her hand up and  
  
shoves him away before speaking,"Yes, it does because if you kill this child for her you'll   
  
regret it. I know you Landon. You have a heart, you're good, you've proved that." Landon   
  
presses his hands over his ears trying to block out their voices then turns and runs   
  
down and out of the house.....  
  
  
  
Tara turns and glares at Candra,"You just couldn't leave him alone happy  
  
could you?" "He's not as good as you made him; his demon side will be restored once   
  
he sacrafices the innocent,"she answers moving quickly and creating a fireball in her   
  
hand. "You do have your powers" "Yes, the innocent will make me a full demon and   
  
Landon will submit to his demon side. The Landon who killed our parents and the cop..."  
  
"I'm letting you hurt him, Candra....."Tara says narrowing her eyes. "You can't stop me,"  
  
she answers throwing the fireball which Tara dodges. "For him I can,"she answers as   
  
they begin to fight. Takira wakes shortly after and sits up almost in tears,"Landon?"   
  
Tara turns to reassure her that Landon's fine and gives Candra the moment she needs   
  
to get the upper hand. Candra throws a fireball at Tara hitting her in the back and   
  
knocking her out. "Not to wait for Landon................"  
  
  
Landon walks back into the house and up to the room where he'd left his   
  
sister and Tara. He is suprised to see only Candra standing at a window and Takira   
  
sleeping quietly. The left side of her face held a bruise and he wondered why he hadn't   
  
noticed it before. "Where'd Tara go?"he asks brushing one of his hands over Takira's   
  
hair gently in her sleep. "She said that you could do whatever you wanted.....she was   
  
tired of dealing with your unability to conform." Landon's eyes darken in the way they do   
  
when he's sad or mad and he glares at the window. The split second was all his   
  
demon half needed to break forth and take his place. "It's been a long time,   
  
sis......Ready?"he asks picking up Takira with the gentleness and love gone from his   
  
eyes. 


	10. Lies and Truth

Tara awoke shortly later but couldn't figure out where she was. Her head   
  
was throbbing with pain and her wrist were behind her back,"Ow damn you, Candra!"   
  
She works furiously to pull her wrists free, but nothing happens except more pain at   
  
first. I have to get to Landon, she thinks struggling harder......  
  
  
  
Landon carried Takira over to where Candra told him to and set her down   
  
slightly gentle once more so she wouldn't wake. Even demon sides have feelings and   
  
regret, but none as strong as his own. "It's time Landon......"his sister repeats with a   
  
smile that he hadn't seen in year. "Yes, one moment,"he answers studying the child his   
  
child as his mortal human side called her. There was now a bruise on her arm and   
  
also one on the left side of her face,"What happened there?" "She fell,"Candra says   
  
making him curious as she looks away to retrieve something. His eyes darken at the   
  
sight of the large knife she holds with a blue jewel incrested in the handle. "This is it......  
  
all you have to do is sacrafice her and I'll return to my complete form,"Candra  
  
whisphers quietly as he takes the knife. He stares at it feeling sick for the moment   
  
then speaks,"Why can't I just use these?" Landon forces the blades out of one hand.   
  
"Because it's a special sarfical knife....."  
  
  
Tara finally manges to get one wrist free then the other and stands grimacing   
  
slightly at the pain she felt in her body. "Where am I?"she questions looking around at   
  
the plain white room where she was sitting. Her eyes lit on the men and woman   
  
dressed in white watching her from another room,"Oh god not here......not here......" She   
  
looks around then goes to the window breaking the glass and climbing through despite   
  
the shouts from the people inside. Please I can't be too late,...she thinsk running back   
  
to where she knew the house was waiting but it seemed forever.  
  
  
Landon slowly raised the knife to over Takira's heart and began repeating the   
  
words Candra had told him to. Just as he was about to bring the knife down a pain  
  
came first in his mind then his heart and after a moment the knife fell to the ground as   
  
Landon does the same clutching his arms against his stomache. "Landon? Landon?"   
  
Candra's voice seemed far away. Then he knew in an instant what it was as his eyes   
  
turned back to green and his demon side vanished once more. Even after the change   
  
he lay there still trying to figure out what had changed him then he knew the child was   
  
gifted. She was what had stopped him and he stood slowly,"Candra, this finishes   
now....." 


	11. Split Decision

Landon felt the pain leaving completly as he faced his sister in the moment that would   
  
decide not only what happened to him but also, Takira. He felt the third prescence   
  
before he saw him. "Neo,"he grounds out turning to face him as the anger returns into   
  
his eyes. He could see the scarlike marks on his cousin's face from the blades that   
  
he'd slashed across his face. "Yes, nice to see you again, too, Landon,"Neo smiles   
  
walking to Candra's side as he traces the fading scars on his face. "He didn't take  
  
your powers as a price on your protection, did he? Takira was just going to be a pawn  
  
in your game to become a full demon...."Landon realizes the truth placing one of his   
  
hands over the bruise on Takira's face. She moves a little and he smiles for a moment   
  
then returns to them. "Very good, brother dear,"Candra taunts picking up the knife as   
  
Neo claps,"You figured it all out." "Not quite where's Tara?"he asks still watching  
  
Takira. "With friends,"Neo replies taking the knife and rubbing his finger over the blade   
  
with a smile.   
Tara stops upon reaching the house, but decided that going inside would be too loud.   
  
She slowly places her hands against the wall and begins climbing up toward one of the   
  
windows. Morning light was just beginning to come and there was no telling how long   
  
she'd been out or what had happened since. "What do you get out of this?"Landon's   
  
carries down to her with other voices. "Just the satisfaction of you,   
  
the-so-good-so-perfect-pure one made full demon,"another male voice answers as she   
  
climbs further. "Why is there no sound from Takira or Candra?"Tara mutter pausing   
  
to listen, but hears nothing beyond their voices. Just as she reaches the window edge   
  
she hears a very quiet almost silent,"Daddy?" "It's ok, Takira; no one's going to hurt   
  
you,"Landon tells her as she begins climbing through the window. Candra and another   
  
guy appearing around Landon's age or older stood him who was kneeled beside Takira.   
  
Now if only I could get him to look at me......  
Landon carefully helps Takira to sit up then allows his blades to exit his hands. "Would   
  
you actually kill your own flesh and blood for a single child?"his sister questions   
  
obviously wanting to know as she watches him curiously. "If I have to,"he replies   
  
noticing Tara who was shaking her head for him to stay the same. "Don't,"Takira   
  
pleads quietly pulling on his hand. "Just be quiet for a minute, kid,"he says standing and   
  
facing them. "Give up, Landon, you can't beat us,"Neo tells him. "Maybe not, but I'll die   
  
trying at least." "Then so be it,"Candra answers moving forward. Almost of his own   
  
accord his blades slashed out at her even as Neo moved at the same time. He saw   
  
Tara briefly as she shot out her tounge wrapping it around Neo's neck. He heard the   
  
sickening crunch of bones snapping then Neo fell to the floor unmoving. Crying brought   
  
him back into his own frame of my and he turned toward the sound just as he felt the   
  
blow make contact. The fire burned through his shirt and also caused a pain in his   
  
stomache. "Landon!"Tara yells even as he struggles against the pain. Sirens rang out   
  
in the distance as he continues to fight his sister. He could vaguely hear tara, takira's   
  
crying, and also the sound of glass shattering as the ground rushes upward to meet   
  
them. 


	12. Forgotten Sins

Tara stares for a moment at the place where he'd once stood then runs to the window   
  
Takira was still excatly the same crying quietly into her arms. "Landon?"Tara yells   
  
looking down at the ground. Small slivers glittered on the floor, ground below, and also   
  
along the jagged window ledge. "Landon! Are you ok?!?"she yells again as the siren   
  
grow louder,We gotta get back. "Takira, will you come with me? Landon'll come too   
  
eventually." She moves and crouches before her pulling her arms away from her face.   
  
"But what if she hurts him?"thel ittle girl asks getting up and wiping at her eyes. Tara   
  
sighs and takes her hand,"We can't do anything for him right now, Takira." She nods,  
  
"There's a back way out of here away from the noise." Tara nods and follows her down   
  
a hall and outside just as the police begin to enter the building. Landon you'd better   
  
come back, she silently commands him walking toward the brotherhoood with Takira,   
  
I'm giving you some time, then I'm going after you.....  
Landon heard the voices before he became fully awake. "We couldn't have saved the   
  
girl, Professor,"a woman says as something presses against his stomache. He   
  
groans feeling the pain and turns slightly away. "It's ok.....no one's going to hurt you,"the   
  
same woman says placing something that felt like a hand to his forehead. He slowly   
  
opens his eyes feeling as if they were covered by giant bags of sand. His first sight   
  
was a guy with some type of red sunglass things on. "Jean, he's awake...." Landon  
  
saw the woman for the first time as she came around to check his eyes. She gives   
  
him a half smiles, then shines a light into his eyes. "Are you feeling better,   
  
Landon?"the woman, obviously Jean, asks moving to stand in front of him. He had to   
  
admit she was pretty with dark red hair and he wasn't sure about her eye color but   
  
knew it must be pretty. He remains silent guessing the other guy with the shades is   
  
Landon. He groans again as her hand touches parts of his chest, stomache, and face   
  
that cause pain. "Look kid, you're Landon....now do you feel better?"the guy asks   
  
earning a reproaching look. "Scott, go find Xavier." Scott, the guy with the shades   
  
walks out and vanishes from his sight. Landon?he wonders about the name but sits  
  
up realizing that he was naked from the waist up. "Landon, we need you to come tell   
  
us who this girl is that you were fighting,"she instructs helping him up as he notices the   
  
burn marks on his stomache and chest. He felt a wave of fear as she removes a white   
  
sheet from something laying on a table nearby. Please don't let it be Tara, he prays   
  
staring at the bloody, bruised body and turned away with a wave of sickness. "I'm   
  
sorry; do you recognize her?"Jean asks fixing the sheet back over the body as he leans   
  
against the counter. He starts to speak, but only shakes his head. Who's this Tara   
  
that I keep thinking of? "You don't know her?" He shakes his head again. "What do  
  
you know?"she asks as a man in a wheelchair slowly comes into the room. "Uh...just  
  
that my parents were killed in a fire when I was a child." "He tells the truth Jean...he   
  
remembers nothing and we can't force them back into his mind,"the new man tells   
  
her wheeling his chair over to him. "Who are you and why do you want to help me?  
  
Being what I am?"Landon asks moving one of his arms and feeling a sharp pain shoot   
  
through his body. "We're mutan, too, Landon...get on a shirt and I'll give you a tour of   
  
Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters,"the man says now the only one in the room  
  
since Jean and Scott left. He finds a long-sleeved gray shirt laying on the table and  
  
quickly pulls it over his head groaning slightly as it touches his burned stomache and   
  
chest. "Landon, I will now introduce myself.....My name is Charlest Xavier and you are   
  
at my school for children with abilities..." 


	13. Bloodsoaked Memories

Landon turns in his sleep struggling against the images running through his mind.   
  
There were bars, a voice repeating "Devil's children", blood on walls, metal claws   
  
covered in blood, and the sound of running feet. He finally struggles into   
  
conscienceness and sits up breathing heavily. He was covered in sweat, but he got up   
  
and quickly pulled on clothes before exiting his dorm. Landon walks outside still   
  
thinking about the images that had awoken him. Were they memories as Xavier said  
  
I'd see or just nightmares?he wonders walking over to an old tree and sitting down   
  
against it. He closes his eyes and leans back listening to the sound of distant voices   
  
and also distant music. "Maybe I just need a drink...Do I drink?"he asks standing and   
  
walking out of the gate heading toward town. Yeah, I think I do....I'll just go have a drink,   
  
he nods deciding it as he continues walking. He was almost into the bar when he   
  
heard the sound of voices one sounding very familiar not far off. He runs toward the   
  
sound and stops just beside her. "Can't stay out of trouble can you Rogue?"he asks   
  
exiting his blades. "I just went for a walk; I wasn't expecting to run into a mutan hating   
  
gang,"she replies. "It's never expected with you,"he replies watching them turn and run   
  
off fast. Rogue was a year younger then him, but her become almost his only friend at   
  
the institute since he'd awoke. "More images?"she questions walking with him as he   
  
approached the first place he saw. He shrugs in answers and goes inside with her  
  
and over to the bar,"What do you want?" "Nuthin', just keepin' an eye on you,"she   
  
replies sitting with him but looking around. People were packed heavily around and she   
  
appeared worried. "Relax, some...if you kill anyone we can blame the smoke,"he tells   
  
her waving some smoke away. Too much smoke, but this feels like I've been here  
  
before.....His thoughts were interrupted by a voice,"Landon!" Landon shakes his head   
  
and turns to face the person. A girl of around his age with kind spikey brownish-green   
  
hair and hazel eyes shood behind him. She looked familiar to him, but the cloak like   
  
jacket she wore covered everything else about her. "Landon, I've been looking for you.   
  
Takira and I were worried about what happened between you and Candra. Is she   
  
dead?"the girl asks in a rush with a smile now. "Uh, do I know you?"he questions   
  
confused as Rogue only listens to them. "It's me, Tara...part of the Brotherhood of   
  
Mutans where you're employed? We work together?"she says it as if he should know   
  
what she's talking about. "I don't work for the brotherhoood or recognize you." "Fine,   
  
try this,"Tara says before leaning up and kissing him. He puts his arms around her   
  
waist and returns her kiss as if he'd done it a thousand times. "You seem to know that   
  
pretty damn well,"Tara tells him pulling back from him. "Did we have a relationship?"  
  
Landon questions even more confused now. She stares at him,"What do you mean did   
  
we? I thought we still do." "I need to think...."he turns his attention to Rogue,"Let's get   
  
back." She nods and stands as they both head out. "Landon, what do I tell Takira and   
  
what about us?"Tara asks catching one of his arms as he's just about to exit. "I have   
  
no ideal who Takira is or what us is,"he answers pulling away after touching her face  
  
lightly with one of his hands. He felt sick as he walked away from her, but didn't know   
  
why. "Do you recognize her?"Rogue asks walking back with him. "Not her or the   
  
brotherhood, but her name and that kiss...I've kissed her so many times before but I   
  
don't remember them......"  
Tara lay on her bed after getting back to the brotherhood staring at the  
  
ceiling. Takira was sound asleep in Landon's room, but she couldn't do the same.   
  
Why doesn't he remember anything?she wonders with a sigh closing her eyes. "I wish   
  
I knew what was going on in his mind,"she mutters but smiles remembering how he   
  
reacted to her kiss,"At least he remembers that." 


	14. A Second Promise

Landon punched the bag furiously taking out his frustrations on it. It had now been two days since he'd seen Tara and he wanted to see her again. "Concentrate,"he commands himself punching the bag then kicking it,"You don't even know if it was all lies or if she really was tellin' the truth." "So you don't think I told you the truth, Landon?"she asks appearing behind him with a child of about six maybe a little older or younger. "Tara...."he says only her name as he picks up the bottle of water lying by his and the shirt he had been wearing earlier. "In the flesh....someone else wanted to see you, too. Here he is, Takira......" The little girl with her only smile as he kneels to her level,"So you're Takira?" She nods and he continues,"I wish I could remember you, but I don't remember much. My mind's a little off right now." Takira nods as if she understands but he could see her confusion and also the tears in her eyes. "Ok, kid.....you stay here and play with the bag while Takira and I talk a little,"he tells her putting his water down and pulling the shirt back on. Landon takes Tara's arm and pulls her out of the gym into the hall before either one can argue. "I've got some classes soon, but tell me everything you know about me." "Ok.....you're 17-my age, your only known family is a sister and cousin who both recently died, you've been with the brotherhood almost a year, you hate Toad-another brotherhood member, and you and I had a relationship......" "How physical was our relationship?"he asks remembering how he'd reacted to her kiss. She looks away as she speaks,"Not very; I'd been hurt before and you were kinda distant about the careing for people issue." "Was I the one to hurt you?"Landon questions placing one of his hands against her face to make her look at him. "No....you never hurt me, except forgetting me." "I'm sorry; I didn't chose to.....my sister and cousin, how'd they die?"he asks wanting, needing to know the answers. "Candra died in an accident with you-the one that gave you amnesia and Neo's unknown....."Tara tells him looking away from him which made him feel she knew more. "Why were Candra and I fighting?" "Landon, it's complicated....you're both half-demon and she wanted you both to become full demons. You would have had to sacrafice Takira to become that and you wouldn't...." Landon felt sick thinking about hurting that adorable child that he'd left in the gym and turns away resting his head against the cold metal of the locker. "Landon?" "Take her and get out...I need to be alone." He turns back to her adn kisses her aganist his better judgement. It was the same recation as before and he held it for longer this time, before pulling back. "Landon....."she tries again but he shakes his head. "No, just go...you'll know when I understand." He walks back into the gym, grabs his bag, then hurries out before he makes another mistake. Was it really a mistake though? What is she not telling me about Neo? I'm gonna find out...somehow....he promises entering class and sitting in the very back. 


	15. Past Remembered?

"You can't honestly kill a child even for her, Landon." Tara's voice was between angry   
  
and desperate as he turns in his sleep. "You would actually kill your own sister for a   
  
single child?"the voice asks as if in disbelief. The last two voices he heard were mixed   
  
together. One sounding very young repeating quietly,"Daddy?" The second stronger  
  
and mocking,"Yes, nice to see you again, too, Landon," "No, no!"he struggles to reach   
  
conscienceness, but his mind stays in the dream. He watches himself or a form of   
  
himself facing the two people and knew them- Candra and Neo. Tara stood behind   
  
them just out of either of their views. Everything that happened next was a fast blur,but   
  
he saw enough: Candra's attack, heard the snap of Neo's neck, watched Tara release   
  
him then yell to him, Takira's crying, the sirens.............  
Landon woke up. She killed him, Tara killed Neo....the though made him cold all over   
  
and he realized that he was shivering. "I gotta get outta here,"he mutters pulling on   
  
clothes, shoes, and his leather jacket before hurrying out. His room mate stirs a little,   
  
but doesn't waken at all. Why would Tara keep something like her killing him from me?  
  
Why?I wish I knew the answers....he wonders about all this as he walks out of the  
  
gates heading toward an unknown destination. I want to be with her, but how much   
  
more is she hiding from me about my past?Landon shakes his head willing away the   
  
voice in the back of his mind. "Shut up, shut up, shut up..." He walks on through the   
  
town and stops outside the giant building where he could see a single light on within.   
  
His eyes scanned the darkened rooms knowing she'd be there waiting for him to tell   
  
her that he understood. The roof...he nods remembering a time with her on the roof  
  
and exits his blades beginning to climb the wall to the roof. He steps onto it and looks   
  
around. At first he doesn't see her, but afterwhile he notices her shadows falling   
  
across the roof. She stood with her back to him looking out over everything below.   
  
Landon puts his blades in and walks to her without a sound. He stops just behind her   
  
and puts his arms around her pulling her back against him. She struggles at first, then   
  
looks up at him,"Landon...." "Yes, Tara, I understand,"he tells her leaning down and   
  
pressing his mouth against hers hard.  
Tara struggles trying to turn to him while still kissing him. "You remember everything?"  
  
she asks moving away and looking up at him. He smiles, but she could see there was   
  
everything, but a smile in his eyes. "When were you planning to tell me about you and   
  
Neo? That you kill him?"he demands his voice cold as ice in the cold night. She stares   
  
at him, then answers,"You needed to remember on your own. It was for you, Landon.....  
  
he would have helped Candra kill us, then takira; it wasn't how you seem to remember   
  
it...." "It doesn't change that you killed him and hid it; he was my family and you killed   
  
him." He only knows that fact about what happened; I have to make him remember the   
  
rest.... "Landon, more happened that night then just my killing Neo,"she tries breaking   
  
through to him and places one hand against his face. He stares at her for a moment   
  
then shoves her hand away. "I can't trust you anymore." As Landon speaks his blades   
  
slowly exit his hands...... 


	16. Bring Me to Life

Landon stares down at his blades still not facing Tara who stood on the roof behind  
  
him. "Landon, you can trust me....I would lie to you again,"she tells him placing her hand  
  
on his shoulder. For a single moment he felt something old and familiar, but it was  
  
quickly gone. His blades re-enter his hands, but he doesn't face her, can't face her.  
  
"Look at me, Landon; I want to help you,"she says trying to make him turn now. "If you  
  
wanted to help me then why did you lie to me before?"he demands turning and hitting  
  
her across the face with the back of his hand. A very faint red mark appears on her  
  
cheek and he realizes what he did. He moves to touch her mark that he put on, but she  
  
shrinks away from him moving a few steps back,"No." Her eyes, that dark hazel color  
  
that he'd fallen in love with held fear- fear of him. Seeing her afraid of him hurt him  
  
worse then anything ever could hurt him. "Tara, I---"he starts, but she only shakes her  
  
head and vanishes over the side of the building. You idiot!he silently tells himself  
  
following her down and looking around. There was a new light on in the building, but he  
  
could hear her footsteps. "TARA!"he yells it now trying to find her as the feeling from  
  
before returns. Landon turns hearing a door shut and a flash of green and black vanish  
  
inside. He walks to the door and pulls it open going in. "Tara?"he speaks her name very  
  
softly now as if afraid someone would over hear. A plane sat off to one side of the room  
  
and a table covered in tools and other stuff lay nearby. He walks to the table then  
  
smiles as a memory returns to his mind:  
  
{Begin Flashback} "Who were you talking to?"Landon questions jumping down from the top of  
  
the hangar and landing not far from Tara. "Your sister." "What she want?" "To know  
  
where you were." "And what did you say?" "That you were working." "Good.....come  
  
here,"he says holding out a hand to her. "Why?"Tara asks walking over to him. "Turn  
  
around and put your back to me." She stared at him a minute hesitating then did as he  
  
told her to. Landon smiled and placed his arms around her waist and resting his chin  
  
against her shoulder. He could feel her hesitation but she didn't try to move out of his  
  
arms as he figured she would.  
  
{End Flashback} In that single moment it all came back. Everything that had happened. Joining the brotherhood, meeting  
  
Tara, their first kiss, and then everything that led up until his amnesia. "TARA! I REMEMBER!"he yells  
  
moving further into the hangar. He finally saw her and wished to heaven and hell both he hadn't. She  
  
was crouched down in one of the corners of the hangar; her eyes were still fearful of him, he could tell.  
  
"Tara...."Landon says her name in a very quiet plea holding out one hand. She shrinks further away into  
  
her corner as if trying to hide from him. I need to earn her forgiveness; if I can.....he realizes turning and  
  
walking out of the hanger after a very quiet,"I love you Tara." 


	17. Forgiven?

Landon walks into the flower shop the day after his memory returned. He walks through a little just looking at things  
  
while trying not to appear to obvious at his lack of knowing what he was searching for. "Excuse me, sir? Are you  
  
looking for something?"a woman asks walking over to him from behind the counter. "Uh....well I was trying to find  
  
the perfect flowers for a friend.....we had a fight and I'd like to use them as a way of asking forgiveness." If you only  
  
knew just what kind of fight I mean. "Well, do you know what her favorite kind is?" "Not really...don't think she's  
  
ever gotten flowers before,"Landon tells her truthfully looking around. The woman studies him critically for a  
  
moment then speaks,"Describe her to me and I may be able to pick the perfect ones for you." "Ok...Tara's really  
  
short-alot shorter than me, brown hair with some green to it, hazel eyes, and likes green and black. There's not much  
  
more about her that I can tell you...." "I see....she sounds like she'd enjoy....."the woman walks off without finishing  
  
her sentence only to return a few moments later with a bouquet of yellow flowers. Landon only stares at her not  
  
knowing what to say or what kind they are. "I'll bet these yellow roses would be perfect for earning her  
  
forgiveness,"the woman says putting them in his arms before he can object. He stares at her not knowing what to  
  
say. "Or would you like something else?" "Uh....I'll try these thank....how much?"he asks pulling out his wallet and  
  
setting down the flowers. The woman gives him a price and he takes them heading out after getting them put in a box  
  
so he wouldn't look stupid. A 17-year old guy caring around a bouquet of flowers......he shakes his head and walks  
  
out. Landon walks to the brotherhood headquarters that he remembered so clearly now and to the hangar knowing  
  
she'd be there sometime today. He sets the flowers down on the table then places the note on top. There was a  
  
single word written across the note- Tara.  
Tara waited as long as she could before going outside and heading to the hangar. Don't let him come,she prays  
  
walking to the hangar and pulling open the door. It was just as she'd left it the night before after Landon had left.  
  
She walks over to the plane just looking at it at first and thinking. She needed something to occupy her mind so that  
  
she wouldn't think about last night. Everytime she thought about the night before she remembered how it had hurt  
  
her when Landon hit her. It wasn't even the fact she'd been hit that hurt her, but the fact that HE had done it. I  
  
thought maybe something good could come out of this... Tara walks over to the table searching for the tools that  
  
she'd left there the night before when she'd finally left around one or two in the morning. Instead of finding her tools  
  
a box lay across the table-the entire length of it with a ribbon tying it shut and a note over it that said only Tara.  
  
"What is that?"she asks the empty room shoving the note aside and opening the box. Her mouth fell open in suprise  
  
as she saw the flowers laying on the table before her. She continues to stare at them a moment, then picks up one  
  
slowly studying it. "Now the note....." She picks up the note still holding the single rose between her fingers. Tara  
  
stares at it a minute longer, then opens it beginning to read :  
  
Tara, I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I never meant to and I wish I could take it back and make it never happen. These  
  
can't make up for what I did to you, but it's my first try. I intend to keep trying until you forgive me because you  
  
mean that much to me. You were the first person I could ever open up with and care for. I love you and I always  
  
will even if you decide you hate me. -Landon 


	18. The Happy Ending

{xRDx means my name.....just for refrence and this is the last chapter}  
  
Landon paces the entire length of the gym. It was nearing night fall and still Tara hadn't come to him. He wanted to  
  
just see her and hear her forgive him or tell him to get lost. He'd left the flowers at the hangar early that morning  
  
hoping she'd see them along with his note and come give him an answer. Nothing had been able to relax him since.  
  
He'd given up on his classes after his first, and tried training, but that hadn't worked. "Where is she? Why doesn't  
  
she come to me and do something, anything?"he asks now pacing the other way. "She was afraid,"the voice speaks  
  
from behind him and Landon turns. Tara stood before him holding one of the roses he'd given her and the note.  
  
"Scared of what?"he asks not moving to her, but staying right where he was. She watches him silently for a moment,  
  
then speaks,"Everything. No one's ever given me flowers before, Landon." "I know it's not enough, but I had to try,  
  
Tara." "I....I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to hurt me,"she says it quietly looking down at the rose in her  
  
hand. Landon stares at her a moment, then walks to her. "You're sure?" "Yes, I am...."Tara looks up at him as he very  
  
gently takes her hand that holds the rose in his own. "I meant everything I said or put in that letter,"he tells her not  
  
releasing her hand from his. She nods,"I know. Ready to come back?" "Not quite.....there's something I have to do  
  
first." Tara nods and turns to go, but he holds her there. "I thou--"she starts but he stops her words as he kisses her  
  
before she can finish it. "IT'S ABOUT FRICKIN' TIME YOU TWO MADE A HAPPY ENDING!"Toad suddenly yells  
  
dropping from the rafters and clapping.........  
  
xRDx: "TOAD! YOU MORON! YOU'RE NOT IN THIS SKETCH!!!" Toad: "I'm not? In that case, just ignore me." xRDx: "Go away, Toad!" Landon:"Both of you shut up. I'm doing a love scene here." Tara: o_0 


End file.
